


Tickle-Bite

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, kids make up games, sometimes mean games, this is one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle-Bite

Derek’s favorite game, if he was ever up front about it, was called tickle-BITE. It was invented by Laura when he was four and if you didn’t emphasize the BITE she would make you say it over and over until you said it perfectly. Of course she didn’t always but that was Laura, she doesn’t set the examples she just enforces them. The game for all that Talia could ever discern consisted of someone chasing someone until they got hurt, jumping on top of them, tickling them until they either A) threw up, or B) bit their attacker. Alec shrugged and said in a way it was a great game because it didn’t really have a winner or a loser actually. If you were tickled you stood a good change of barfing on or biting your attacker and as an attacker hey - you got to tickle the crap out of someone after jumping on top of them. Talia called him an idiot. She wanted this game to stop.

 

Talia finally managed to squelch the game when she found out she was pregnant with Cora. That particular ban lasted until Cora was four and Laura and Derek taught it to her. Cora, of course, loved it. It wasn’t too rare for the house to go from perfectly quiet to shrieking running children at the drop of a hat. Cora had no homework like her siblings so initiating a round of tickle-BITE was her favorite thing to do. She stalked them, she was great at hiding in their rooms and waiting until they were invested in their homework and then… POUNCE. She learned that attacking Laura usually ended up with her in a puddle of puke or just crying because she didn’t have the upper hand. So like her sister before her, she would turn on Derek because of everyone he was the gentlest.

Derek had a great ability to know when his sisters were up to something. It’s survival of the fittest in the house and from making sure Laura didn’t eat the last cookie so Cora could have one, to finding and returning Laura’s stuff from Cora’s room before she found out it was missing - Derek kept everything running as smoothly as he could. Which is why when he walked in after school and flopped on the bed instead of going to his desk to start his homework it was his signal to Cora, who he knew was hiding in the top of his closet, to come out and attack so he could get to work before dinner.

Cora wiggled around readying herself and then leapt out of the closet for his bed, she didn’t quite make it but the loud THUD announced to Laura two doors down that it was game on if she wanted in on it. Derek was already off his bed and Cora hot on his heels shrilly screaming as he leapt down the stairs. Cora carefully hurried down them, followed by Laura who just slung herself over the slight upper story to drop down right behind Derek as he lunged through the kitchen and out the back door, almost sending Alec flying as he was headed for the door with groceries.

Laura tackled Derek into the grass, the pair of them rolling ass-end over teakettle into the flower garden their mom had them plant last week. Cora jumped heavily atop them both and all that erupted were screams of laughter as everyone tickled everyone else. Teeth were snapping as each tried to fend off the other while tickling someone else when a dark shadow fell over them and Talia scowled at them, flashing her eyes and making them hunker down, almost burying themselves in the dirt.

"Not that I haven’t said I don’t like you guys playing this game but…. I don’t want you guys playing this game anymore."

All three cringed, a chorus of “Sorry Mom” “Sorry Mommy!” meeting her ears with all the insincerity she knew they had.

Talia snorted and motioned them to stand up, “Look at the garden.” All three stared at their feet, bits of now dead flowers stuck to their clothes and skin and the dark expensive soil that had helped the flowers grow so well strewn out into the grass or smeared on their skin. Guilt was a heavy weight for all three.

"No dessert tonight." Talia announced, Cora and Laura wincing. “No baseball game this weekend." Derek looked sick and like he might cry but he didn’t look up. “And you will all three pay to replace the plants and soil, am I understood."

The three hales nodded and Talia sniffed, “Right, get inside and bathe. Laura, help Cora - Derek use our bathroom. Go.”

The three kids ran for the house, glancing back and wondering how they’d make it up to their mom. Talia wasn’t totally mad but she was sad about her garden. It had been a wonderful afternoon planting the flowers with the kids and now it was a wreck. She covered her mouth and sighed, she was not going to cry. Alec stepped up to her carefully and hugged her tight, planting a kiss on her cheek and smiling. “Baby…”

"No. Nope. You are not wheedling them a lighter punishment Alec Hale. You are not." Talia said firmly.

"Lighter? Pfff… Baby you were too nice. I think, what you should do, is go to the beach with me on Saturday. We’ll have dinner out. There’s a weekend “Clean and Green" camp this weekend. I’ll have the kids signed up and they can spend the weekend picking up trash in the park and learning about recycling." Alec smiled at her.

Talia looked at him incredulously, “Who are you? My husband would never pawn his kids off on some activity they’d hate!”

Alec laughed and winked at her, “Hey, I love my kids, but they hurt your feelings so… A little civic pride would be a great thing to punish them with. And I get to see you in a bikini.” He looked thoughtful and nodded, yeah. Bikini.

Talia laughed and kissed him lovingly, “Finally - your true motive surfaces!!”

Amazingly the green initiative backfires because Derek very seriously starts asking to start a a compost heap and Laura and Cora both insist on collecting all their plastic, cans, and papers and policing their recycling with a fervor that leads to them giving Alec stern lectures all the time about washing out cans and putting them in the proper bins. It was honestly the only time Alec ever considered his kids monsters.


End file.
